


You'll be a man when I say so

by Homewrecker_role



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homewrecker_role/pseuds/Homewrecker_role
Summary: They were no longer teenagers, so Tewksbury finally could ask Enola for more...intimacy. She didn't deny the offer of course but she was surprised by his lover's peculiar desires.-So you want me to control you around huh?- Enola said with a smirk on her face.-Y-yes.-Yes, Miss Holmes- She corrected him angrily while knocking him down on his knees.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Kudos: 46





	You'll be a man when I say so

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever and english is not my first lenguage so be nice to me, lol.

There were certain ocassions when Tewks decided not to join Enola on her adventures and just stay at home in his bedroom or do some work instead. He was a very busy man after all and his position offered him a few special whimsy products that only prestigous salesman could know.

It wasn't jewelry or fancy suits. It was something more personal and freaky, objects of desire and sin. 

When Enola wasn't home, he sometimes brought things for his own pleassure in the bedroom and now it wasn't the exception.

His cheeks were madly red when the salesman opened the box to show him the new toy he had and ot wasn't made of wood this time. 

-M-may I ask the difference between this one and the others?

-Well, this type is very unique I must say. These are electric and vibrate, they used to be a medical procedure on histerical woman but now there's a company that's selling them in a commercial sexual format. 

They haven't come to England yet but for you my lord, I bring only the best that I can find.

-I want it- Tewksbury said and in less than a minute, the salesman was introducing carefully the product in a closed wood box to take the precious toy home.

* * *

Enola was a very bussy woman and it was common among people to say she didn't have time for his man anymore, but that wasn't true. She loved him with her whole soul despite the fact that he had been acting strange lately...really strange.

She didn't knew why he never kept her company in her adventures nowadays and he never really cared about work so the fact that now all of a sudden he was the most responsable viscount in the family was just odd to her. And while she was thinking about it...she saw him.

He was in one of the dirtiest places in London, wearing a disguise of couse but she could still see his face a million feet away. She had never been so disgusted with him in all their years of marriage.

What was he doing on there? Was he hooking up with a prostitute cause' she wasn't enough? Whatever it was, she was definetely going to find out.

So she followed him carefully to his fancy house and she entered their bedroom, just to find him sweating and with messy hair. That was it!! She couldn't take it anymore.

-I knew it, I fucking knew it Tweks!!- She screamed at him making everyone at the freaking mansion notice her presence- You're cheating on me.

Angry tears were comming down his face and Tewks panicked. He hurried to clean her tears and wrapped her in a hug, Enola resited the hug but after a few seconds she took it.

-My dear, I swear I would never do that in a hundred years. I love you more than anything.

-Then tell me what were you doing there so I can understand.

-Enola...please, promise me not to be disgusted and repugned with me after I say this. I haven't told you because I'm ashamed and afraid that my fetish ruins things between us.

-Wait- you know me, you know I wouldn't be slightly repugned by anything you tell me - She said starting to get a little worried.

Tewks opened the box and Enola's face went blank. She was pretty surprised of course but she managed to keep it cool, she knew it would be scary for him if she stayed in shock for a bit longer.

Enola smirked and was prepared for whatever he had in mind, she was just relieved that he wasn't cheating on her. 

-Sooo- she put her hand in his shoulder seductively while sitting on his lap - Would you mind explaining this to me sweetheart?

-I like the feeling of being dominated, it's not the first time I brought this type of things for my own pleasure. I have a fantasy, what if you take control of me instead of me doing all the work? I just enjoy the feeling.

Enola kissed him hard and roughly with all the passion she had, her tongue traveled down his neck and eventually ended up behind his ear, she knew he was sensitive in that part and she wasn't having any mercy on him. She bites his earlobe and Tewks moans softly, that was music to her ears.

-So, you want me to control you around huh?- She said with a smirk on her face.

Y-yes.

-Yes, Miss Holmes- She corrected him angrily while knocking him down on his knees- You should learn some manners boy.

-Miss Holmes, I'm not a boy, I'm a man.

-You'll be a man when I say so- she responded unbottoning his shirt and licking his niples.

He was desperate, he wanted to touch himself so badly but he knew he couldn't while being under Enola's orders and that turned him on even more. She took of her shirt and they were both half naked making passionate love. He was about to touch her breast when she stopped him abruptly.

-Do not touch gentleman, did I say you could touch? No, you can only lick for now.

Tewks was on his knees, desperate to touch any body part but he couldn't, so he crawled a little bit on the floor and reached Enola's breasts. He started to lick them but not touch them like she said and Enola was feeling paradise in that instant, his lover was crazy but she fucking loved that about him.

They were both a moaning mess and they needed to do more stuff so Enola told him to stop licking and she took her pants off. She took the vibrator off the box and started to feel it around her pussy while Tewsk was licking it. 

She wasn't really into de vibrator tho, so she saved it for later instead.

-Good boy, I think you deserve a reward. Take off your pants- He took off his pants but he was still licking her pussy and Enola was enjoying this too much, she never ever felt this horny and powerful at the same time.

Once his pants were off, she pushed down his underwear and shoved a finger into his ass. Tewks screamed loudly and a tear was scrawling down his face. Enola worried and asked him if he wanted to stop.

-No, no...no!!! Keep going please Miss Holmes!!- he said desperately between moans and screams and how could she say no to that?

She shoved another finger and this time it was less hurtful and he felt more pleasure. She moved her fingers around his ass in circles while kissing him and playing with his niples. She never saw him so weak and vulnerable, it made her like him even more.

They were both so turned on, so they needed to finish fast. Enola took the vibrator and put some olive oil over it so she wouldn't hurt his lover. The vibrator was inside him and he screamed loudly in tears and lots of moans.

-Yes! Yes!! Yes!! Please keep going I- He was so hot like that and Enola just saw how erect his penis was. It must have been hurting him so while still playing with the vibrator inside him, he licked the tip of his pennis.

Tewks moaned but this time he sounded like he didn't expect that. Enola started with simple licking until eventually sucking his dick with slowly movements of her tongue. 

She stopped sucking him to jerk him off and once he couldn't take it anymore, he came. Cum was everywhere and Enola took the vibrator off him.

They laid down in bed with their naked bodies into a little spoon. Tewks was the little spoon of course.

-Am I a man now, Enola?- He asked in their sleep while Enola was hugging him from behind.

-Oh, you're an extraordinary man Sir Tewksbury- Enola laughed softly and kissed his neck.

Then they turned back to sleep, hugging tightly in the late night after a passional encounter. 

They were definetely a peculiar couple.

But most importantly, a peculiar couple that loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Are we going to hell? Yes we are.
> 
> I really hope you liked this fic ;)


End file.
